


Марионетки

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гольбеза есть верные миньоны-стихии, могучие демоны без человеческих слабостей. Но он привязался именно к Каину.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Марионетки

Голос Розы дрожит в темноте, еще немного и она расплачется:  
\- Почему ты так поступил? Как ты мог так поступить? Почему ты нас предал?  
Предал.  
Отчаяние в ее голосе находит брешь в его драконьих доспехах, входит в щель узким клинком-мизерикордией и едва не пробивает сердце. Но Тьма мягко окутывает своего воина чернильным плащом, и ни отчаянье, ни сталь не ранят его. Поэтому Каин гладит тонкие девичьи пальцы, вцепившиеся в решетку клетки, а Роза не смеет отдернуть руку, зачарованная силой Тьмы.  
\- Я не предавал нас, - четко и раздельно говорит Каин. - Я не предавал тебя и меня. Ты предала нас, когда выбрала Сесила.  
\- Да будь ты хоть в сотню раз лучше Сесила, я бы не осталась с тобой!  
Каин сводит на переносице светлые брови. Роза не видит, он так и не снял шлем. Но она видит, как его красиво очерченные губы жестко произносят:  
\- Значит, ты умрешь здесь. И никто не спасет тебя.

Высоко-высоко в своих покоях лорд Гольбез знает все, о чем говорят в подземелье его пленница и его рыцарь.

У Каина много-много ступенек наверх, чтобы подумать о том, что произошло сегодня.

Войска лорда Гольбеза недолго осаждали замок Фабул. Каин помнит грохот пушек, крики, звон мечей. Камни замка стонали и осыпались в прах под волной темных заклинаний его господина, но Каин, наездник на драконе, не боится пустоты под ногами. Он шел вперед по телам безымянных мертвых солдат, сожженных молниями и огнем, только вперед, в сокровищницу замка, чтобы первым прикоснуться к Кристаллу Ветра. Взять его в руки и, преклонив колено, преподнести своему господину.  
Это его долг.  
Каин не ждал увидеть Сесила в зале, где защитники замка еще оказывали последнее сопротивление. Не ждал, но был рад. И оказался готов к этой встрече.  
Не так давно, месяцы – не годы назад, Каин много раз уступал Сесилу на тренировках. Копье против меча – не самый удачный расклад. Каин проигрывал, Сесил светло улыбался и протягивал поверженному другу руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
Но сегодня все было иначе. Сесил лежал у ног Каина – растерянный и жалкий. Острый наконечник копья завис над его горлом. И тут закричала Роза. А может, и не закричала, Каин помнил только ее взгляд – такой пронзительный, что он отшатнулся от Сесила и едва не уронил оружие.  
В себя он пришел, когда лорд Гольбез, небрежным движением руки обездвижив еще двоих оставшихся в живых, велел забрать Кристалл. Этому голосу Каин не мог не повиноваться. Стоило зазвучать сильным властным интонациям лорда Гольбеза, как сразу все стало правильно и понятно. Каин забрал то, зачем пришел сюда. А что его господин сделает с посмевшими сопротивляться воле Тьмы, не его, Каина, дело.

\- Подарок для тебя, - сказал лорд Гольбез, глядя на Розу, без сознания лежащую на соломе в темнице. – За верную службу.  
\- Благодарю, мой лорд, - Каин и сам не знал, рад или нет такому подарку.  
Он хотел, чтобы Роза любила его.  
Хотел, чтобы она была рядом.  
По своей воле.  
А если она не понимает - ей нет места на той стороне, где лорд Гольбез и Каин Хайвинд.

До покоев лорда Гольбеза еще три поворота длинной узкой лестницы донжона.

Каин рад, что долгий путь наверх помог ему привести мысли в порядок. Это не он предал Розу, это Роза предала его. А в душе Каина Хайвинда нет места для предательницы.

Он стучит в дверь, потом толкает ее.  
Входит, снимает шлем и преклоняет колено.

* * *

Гольбез привык к этому ежевечернему ритуалу – Каин снимает шлем, светлые волосы рассыпаются по плечам, он преклоняет колено. Гольбез читает мысли Каина, как открытую книгу – на каком бы расстоянии тот ни был. Он искусно вьет нити Тьмы вокруг наездника на драконе, и Каин повинуется послушной марионеткой - думая, поступая, чувствуя, как того желает его господин.

\- Лорд Гольбез, - Каин поднимает честный прозрачный взгляд на хозяина, - я предлагаю использовать пленницу в наших интересах. Пусть Сесил принесет Кристалл Земли, мы обменяем девушку на Кристалл.  
Или убьем обоих, слышится в его голосе невысказанное.

Гольбез протягивает руку и гладит Каина по щеке. Светлые волосы путаются между пальцами.

У Гольбеза есть верные миньоны-стихии, могучие демоны без человеческих слабостей.  
Но он привязался именно к Каину.

И когда Каин Хайвинд, предатель, склоняет голову, чтобы на мгновение прильнуть щекой к сильной руке своего хозяина, Гольбез испытывает чувство, похожее на нежность.

* * *

Высоко-высоко в ночном небе над острым шпилем темной башни, в самом сердце холодной безмолвной луны, повелитель Зеромус знает все, о чем говорят его марионетка Гольбез и марионетка марионетки Каин Хайвинд.


End file.
